Moments in Time
by Lena ai yakata
Summary: Collection of short stories about Sakura and Sasuke.
1. Candy Kisses

Chapter 1

Candy Kisses

Disclaimer: No I'm still not lucky enough to own Naruto. Darn it.

Sakura walked into the kitchen, happily thinking about the peanut butter cups in the freezer. She

came to a dead stop when she saw the empty bag held in Sasuke's left hand. The last piece of

candy lay cradled in the palm of Sasuke's right hand. "Sasuke, you stole my last one.", she said,

pouting up at him. Sasuke didn't say anything as he slowly unwrapped it and took in black inner

wrapper. Then he dangled the candy in front of her. "If you want it so bad, then take it.", he

told her. Sakura went to grab the candy, but before she could, he popped it into his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, how could you. I really wanted that.", Sakura whined. Sasuke chuckled at her

childishness, then he leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. When Sakura opened her mouth

in surprise, he pushed the candy into her mouth. Sasuke straightened back up with a smirk on

his face. "Happy now?", he asked. "Very happy", she readily agreed, while munching away on

the delicious candy.


	2. Mistletoe Madness

**Disclaimer: nope, no Naruto for me.**

**Mistletoe Madness**

"Sasuke-kun, you have to, it's tradition." "Hnnn. I'm not going to kiss you in front of everyone

just because some DOBE hung up mistletoe in the middle of my living room doorway." Sakura

leaned in closer to him, so he could breathe in her scent, and feel her pressed up against him.

She grinned inwardly as she saw him gulp and unconsciously start to lean toward. Suddenly he

snapped back to his senses and glared down at her. "That's a dirty trick Sakura." Sakura merely

grinned mischievously back up at him. "All is fair in love and war, Sasuke-kun, ne?" She

slowly threaded her fingers through his hair, and dragged his head closer to her. "What are you

going to do to me Sasuke-kun? Spank me." She whispered teasingly into his ear. Then slowly

began to toy with his ear between her teeth. Sasuke groaned quietly. "Fine, if I kiss you in front

of everyone will you quit torturing me?" "Maybe", she whispered in his ear. "At least for now."

Sakura groaned inwardly. 'This woman is definitely going to be the death of me' he thought.

"Fine, but then I'm taking this stupid mistletoe down, and going to strangle that DOBE who put

it up there in the first place." "Would you just shut up and kiss me Sasuke-kun." With those

words uttered, she pulled his head down to meet her own, and sighed as he gently began to kiss

her. Across the room from them Naruto and the others watched the exchange and laughed.

Suddenly the grin faded from Naruto's face, and he turned worriedly to Hinata. "You don't

think he's really going to strangle me do you? After all it was all Sakura's idea." Sasuke pulled

back away from Sakura after hearing Naruto and glared down at her. "You planned this?" She

sent Naruto a death glare for opening his big mouth before answering him. "Of course not

Sasuke-kun. It was more of a spur of the moment thing actually." "Sakura, sweety" he whispered softly into her ear. "You have five seconds to run, then your mine." Sakura squealed

and then ran from the room. Naruto gulped as Sasuke cast his glare toward him and Hinata.

"I'll deal with you later dobe, after I go catch my wife." Hinata hid her grin behind her hand as

Sasuke quickly walked off in the direction that Sakura had run in.


	3. Dance With Me

**Disclaimer: nope, no Naruto for me.**

**Dance With Me**

The bright lights flashed, and the music blared out loud rock music. Sakura slowly rubbed her

temples to try to relieve the ache there before the headache had a chance to get worse. 'I can't

believe I let Ino talk me into this!', she thought. Suddenly, her wandering eyes settled on Sasuke

and Naruto. Sakura quickly got up from her chair and went to meet the guys by the door.

Naruto spotted her, and started calling her name excitedly. Sakura merely rolled her eyes at him,

and simply waved as she continued to wade through the crowd to get to them. "What are you

guys doing here?", she asked when she finally reached them. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "He

made me realize something, and I couldn't refuse to come after that. Trust me on this one."

Sakura giggled, she could only imagine what Naruto had told him. Of course, she didn't really

care as long as it worked.. She had tried her hardest to persuade him that afternoon, but he had

refused. "Come on Sasuke", she said while grabbing his hand. "Come and dance with me."

Sasuke winced at the idea, but one look at Naruto and then all the people around them made up

his mind. "Fine. Let's go.", he said while pulling her out onto the dance floor. Sakura laughed

partway through th dance and hit Sasuke on the arm. "Lighten up Sasuke, and quit glaring, it's

not going to kill you to dance with me." Sasuke looked at her, surprised. " I wasn't glaring at

you Sakura, I was glaring at those perverts over there behind you." Sakura looked behind her,

and sure enough there was a group of guys there. " Just because they come to a club doesn't

make them perverts Sasuke." Sasuke sighed, she was just as dense as Naruto sometimes. "No,

but the fact that they are ogling you and staring at your butt does, haven't you noticed them

doing it yet." Sakura cringed at his words. "Ewwww. No I hadn't noticed. I was paying

attention to the only guy that I care about." Sasuke gave her a puzzled look. Sakura pulled him

closer to her and giggled. "I was talking about you silly. Now ignore those idiots and dance

with me." 'I'm glad Naruto warned me about those other guys now.", Sasuke said. Sakura

sighed, "Was that the reason you had for coming here tonight, to scare all the boys away from

me. Thats's so sweet, but you know I can take care of myself." "That's not the point here, I will

not allow any guy to ogle my fiance.", Sasuke told her. Sakura stared at Sasuke shocked. "What

did you just say to me." " No one is going to ogle you while I can prevent it. Now shut up and

dance with me." Sakura grinned slyly to herself, it may not have been a romantic one, but it was

pretty much a proposal none the less.


	4. A Legacy Begun

**Disclaimer: nope, no Naruto for me.**

**A Legacy Begun**

Sasuke glared at the nurse again as she entered the waiting room once more. "Can I go see my

wife yet?" The nurse looked up at him with watery eyes. "Yes Mr. Uchiha. But there is

something you need to know first. The delivery was hard for her, she is going to need a lot of

time to recuperate. Sasuke continued to glare at her, before proceeding to push her out of the

way to go into Sakura's room. Sasuke's heart stopped in his chest as he saw her pale form lying

on the bed, a small baby nestled gently in her arms. Sakura raised her face up to him and flashed

him a weak smile. "We have a daughter Sasuke-kun. Isn't she beautiful?" Sasuke glanced

down from Sakura's face to look at the child she held, a pair of shiny black eyes looked back up

at him curiously. Sasuke smiled to himself, and slowly reached forward to brush his finger

lightly down the baby's cheek. "Yes, she is as beautiful as her mother." he told her quietly,

before leaning forward to kiss Sakura on the forehead. "Now sleep my love. I want you well, so

that the two of you can come home to me."


	5. The Letter

**Disclaimer: nope, no Naruto for me.**

**The Letter**

Sakura rolled over in her sleep, sighing contentedly, then she sat up alarmed. Sasuke was no

longer lying next to her. Then she remembered him saying that he had to go out on a mission.

She lay back down on the pillows and when she did she noticed something laying beside her on

Sasuke's pillow. Smiling, she reached over to open the letter he had left her.

I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left, but I didn't want to wake you. You've been

working to hard again and need to rest. Tsunade gave you the day off, so stay at home and relax.

I'll return home from my mission shortly.

Sasuke

Sakura rolled her eyes at the order to stay put, she felt fine, and hated lazing about. 'Oh well' she

thought. 'I'd better stay, he probably has Naruto watching to make sure I don't leave.' She

couldn't help but smile though. Although it annoyed her, they were only worried about her, and

Sasuke wouldn't be there is she used to much chakra again. Besides, she figured being pregnant

was a good enough reason to laze about for a day.


End file.
